The Alchemist
by rin-loves-sukiyaki-okumura
Summary: The next story arc of TOMODACHI. This time, Ichigo is taken away by Envy and is cloned. Ed, Al and Alisa are the only ones who can save her, since Momo and Winry are on vacation. Ichigo's clone, Redberry, tries to get Al's attention.
1. What Have You Done?

_"You are my best of friends, all of you are.. I might leave you if I could, but I want to stay with you, Alphonse. But, I have to tell my friends that I might stay here to.. marry you someday if we can. Or maybe I can visit you once in a while. Just don't forget me." ~_Ichigo_ Momomiya~_

* * *

One night after Daiki and Momo were together, everything was silent in Risembool, until a shadowy figure jumped high in the sky on top of buildings, including the Rockbell's.

Ichigo was sleeping with her little sister in bed while Winry was still up downstairs creating new designs for Edward's automail. Alphonse was with Alisa outside watching the clouds pass the glowing moon, and Edward was sleeping soundly in his bed, all snug. In Ichigo's room, the figure appeared with a sharp evil smile. It carried her out of her bed silently and jumped out of the window, leaving Momo all alone, murmuring in her sleep about Daiki.

A few minutes later, Ichigo was brought to an underground hideout where her kidnapper hid in. She was still asleep the whole time while her kidnapper was watching her and memorizing her entire body. It then took a strand of hair from her head and created a clone out of it. She then woke up and gasped. She thought this is all a dream, but when she tried to blink a few times, she realized that this is all real and that she's in big trouble. She tried to ask her kidnapper why she's in another place that she's not familiar with, but was grabbed by the neck, almost choking. Her kidnapper was revealed to be Envy.

"I won't kill you, little brat. Just calm down and don't worry about a thing."

"A thing? Anything? What about--"

"Oh, the Fullmetal shrimp? Don't worry about anything that comes in mind, you got that?"

Ichigo made a loud gulp in her throat and nodded her head nervously. Envy then waited for his creation to be finished. Ichigo's clone then came out of the pod and into the dim light. The clone is her complete opposite, also including personality, sense of style, and power. She's dressed in dark red and has black hair with red ribbons. She does not have the same DNA as Ichigo when in Mew form, because she is vixen (female fox).

"I would like to introduce to you my creation!" Envy laughed evilly.

"But why?" Ichigo shivered. "Why would you clone me?"

"So SHE can get the younger Elric's affection. He won't even recognize this beauty."

"You call THAT beauty? She's the complete opposite of me!"

Envy smirked and adored his creation called Mew Vixen. Mew Vixen didnt have a real name yet, so Envy gave her the name Redberry.

"Reberry... Is that... my name?" Reberry was very shy at the time, speaking softly and ever so shyly. Envy nodded and smiled at her. He then looked at Ichigo and told her that he left a note in her bed, saying that Ichigo's kidnapped and that the Elrics have to come face him, for he wants revenge, and that he gave them the directions to where he is. Ichigo was worrying for Al, because he's the one she ever loved. She didn't want any of her friends to get killed.

* * *

t the Rockbells' house, Momo was talking with Winry about the new designs for Ed's automail, and was about to ask her where her big sister went. She realized that the window in her sister's room was still open, making her think that it was too stuffy in the room, making Ichigo feel uncomfortableand hot. Winry shrugged her shoulders and continued on her designs, which are very pretty and simply clean.

Momo then walked off to the front lawn of the house to talk with Alisa, Ed and Al. Al was shocked to hear that she couldn't find Ichigo anywhere, and decided to help Momo look for her.

Edward and Alisa were talking calmly, without any harm, and laughed and joked around.

Upstairs, Al and Momo searched Ichigo's room and found a note in her bed.

"If you want your precious friend back, come fight me and she'll be yours. But, one catch: if I win, then she's livin with me. You know if I lose, then bla, bla, bla. Here are the directions to the Underground Hideout. Momo, go tell brother that we have to go right now."

"Right, big brother!" Momo ran downstairs and outside to tell Edward the news. Alisa wanted to join in, so Ed allowed her, but tried to ask Winry if she wanted to come, but she told him that she's on vacation from traveling. Alisa also asked Momo if she wanted to come with, but she told her that she's too scared to go with them, and stayed with Winry.

* * *

"What are you planning on doing now?" growled Ichigo. Envy chuckled and ignored her. Ichigo then asked Redberry what he was going to do next. She answered her calmly, telling her that he's not doing anything else. Ichigo thanked her, but Redberry said that she doesn't take thank yous or welcomes from anybody.

"I must do what I please..." Redberry explained, and walked off with her master. Ichigo got up, still in her nightgown and transformed into Mew Ichigo.

Ichigo ran off to an empty hallway to find that there were broken wires all over the floor. She picked one of them up identified it as the power wire to the hideout's main section, the laboratory, where more than five clones are made. Ichigo had her mouth drop wide open in surprise. She scanned one of the pods that were still clean and clear, and poked her head in one of them.

In the main entrance of the hideout, Redberry was sitting still in her seat while Envy was watching a monitor that he just found inside the laboratory to watch Edward, Alphonse, including Alisa.

Edward, Al and Alisa arrived on time to find Envy and Redberry watching the monitor. Al ran towards him and strangled Envy, trying to force the truths about Ichigo's whereabouts out of him. Edward didn't mind that his brother's choking Envy, since they're enemies anyway. Alisa then drew a transmutation circle and created a large hand that grabbed the choking Envy. It held him still, making it useless for him to escape. Al then asked him one more time before he could tear the entire place apart with his alchemy. Envy smirked and made one of his arms transform into a sword, causing Al to be stabbed in the neck. Large amounts of blood poured out of his mouth and neck as he laid on the floor dying fast.

"ALPHONSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Edward screamed, charging towards Envy with his automail sword.


	2. What Would Make Me Happy

_"What have you done to Alphonse, you monster? Return him to the way he was!"_

_~Edward Elric~_

_

* * *

_

Edward and Envy fought hard and long while Ichigowas screaming for help. Al was still in his own bloody pool, with no pupils in his eyes. He's almost dead, with little air to breathe in. Redberry was done with the monitor and secretly helped Ichigo, telling her that she'll only help her once, and that's it. Ichigo had her chance to save Al, but she only had a few seconds before his eternal sleep begins. She used her special revival rod called the Healing Bell Rod, and used it on him. Alisa was too scared to fight and tried to help Al and Ichigo, but Envy caught her and went after her this time. Edward charged after him and gave him a blow to the stomach with his sword. It did puncture a hole in Envy, but his wound regenerated soon after. Envy laughed at him and punched and kicked him in the stomach. Ed spat out little blood and moaned in pain.

While reviving Alphonse, Ichigo watched Envy and Ed's fight. Alisa, on the other hand, was watching the reviving Alphonse. Then, a powerful blast of fire from Edward (he transmuted something flammableto create a flamethrower) almost hit the two girls and Al, but Ichigo and her friends jumped out of the way since Ed was aiming for Envy this whole time. Then, a picture containing a boy and herself flew out of Mew Ichigo's dress. Envy looked at it and smiled evilly. He then transformed into... Ichigo's old male friend, Masaya Aoyama. After Al woke up from his short coma, he found the picture Ichigo had, and was surprised to see that Ichigo used to be with Aoyama back in Tokyo. He got mad at Ichigo and grabbed her by her arms and threw her down on the ground. Envy and Ed continued their fight, and Alisa scooted away from Al and Ichigo's scene.

"How could you? Why didn't you tell me you were with someone else other than me? Why?!" Al pinned Ichigo to a wall. Ichigo shivered and almost cried, but then told Al that they used to be friends or more than friends, but ever since he left Tokyo for good, she decided to call it off and be with Alphonse instead. He didn't believe her, but she has proof of their break up. She's holding a letter that she got from Masaya saying that he's so sorry to leave Tokyo forever and that he won't be able to see her again. Al then asked her if she can test her handwriting skills and compare it to Masaya's. Hers is completely different from Aoyama's, telling Al that's how she writes. Al sighed and hugged Ichigo, telling her that she's the one he always wanted. She started to cry, but was attacked by Envy, who elbowed her in the back, knocking the breath out of her.

Ichigo recovered, and stopped Al from hurting Edward, who was almost down for the count. Envy left the hideout for good, leaving Redberry behind.

"Master... don't leave.... me... behind.." she spoke softly. Ed took deep breaths in order to recover his breath. Alisa ran towards Ed to help him up. Redberry was crying silently in a corner, attracting attention from Al. He walked towards her and helped her up. Redberry's eyes then turned a deep red and hugged him back. Ichigo was thinking that Redberry's suspicious with her acts and personality.

* * *

"How come you can't speak in complete sentences?" asked Alisa. All of them left the hideout, going back home.

"Because... I'm not.... fully.... complete....." Redberry answered.

"What do you need in order to become complete?" asked Ed.

"The progression... of happiness..."

The others got an idea to make Redberry happy.


	3. What Would I do to Protect You?

_"Sometimes you can be happy, sad or mad. But everything is going to be alright during some important moments." ~Alphonse Elric_

_

* * *

_

Back in Risembool, Redberry was introduced to Winry and Momo, who stayed behind wile the others were rescuing Ichigo. Redberry gave them her information about herself and was easily accepted by the two. Edward and Alphonse were talking about Envy's great escape, and decided to hunt him down for what he did to Ichigo, Al and the others. Envy's new hideout is still unknown, and the boys continued to research everything they investigated. Momo and Alisa were watching Redberry looking through a window from inside the house. Redberry was as silent as ever, hardly socializing with the others. Winry as still working on her new designs and Pon and her children were wandering around the living room. Outside, Redberry was sitting on a rock near the fruity tree. The breeze flew through her red hair; her eyes were shining.

"What... am I?" she whispered to herself. Ed and Al then came outside with an apple just for Redberry.

"We got you a freshly picked apple, Redberry," said Al giving her the apple. Redberry glared at him with her deep red eyes like a demon wanting to kill its prey. Al stepped away from her, making her more afraid on the inside. Edward sat beside her on the grassy ground while the breeze continued its long travel through the valley.

"Tell me, Redberry. What IS your real name?" asked Al sitting next to his brother. Redberry hesitated to answer, and turned away. She wasn't blushing, she was just a bit shy to get his affection from where she's living right now, since there are more people surrounding her. Al sighed and looked up at the sky.

"I don't."

"You don't? Then that Redberry's your REAL name?" Ed spoke. Redberry nodded and took a nibble from her apple.

"I... don't.... have a..... home..." she whispered to herself, by which the Elrics can understand what she's saying.

"Ah, I see. Well, you will." Al told her to comfort her.

"Don't... comfort... me.." she whispered again.

* * *

"Ed, can you hand me that hammer over there?" asked Winry as she was working on her project. Ed tossed her the hammer, and sat down silently on the couch. Winry was almost hit by the hammer, but sighed and smiled at him, thinking that everything will be alright for now. She banged on some metal, which caused Ed to leave the room.

Upstairs, Ed overheard Redberry practicing with Al on how to speak in full sentences.

"Good, good. Now say, 'Good morning. How are you today?'"

"Good morning. How are you today? Is that it?" Al, with his gloves off, clapped his hands, congratulating Redberry.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked him curiously. Al shook hands with her and laughed, telling her that she didn't do anything wrong. Redberrybegan to laugh a little, then a lot.

From the outside of Al's room, Ed smiled and thought to himself that she's been easily taught.

Downstairs, Alisa was watching Momo playing with Pon'schildren, while Pon was watching her children and Winry. Alisa then hid her head in her arms on the table while she took a nap. She then opened her eyes slowly, not revealing them to the others, and whispered to herself that Ichigo's becoming a target to almost Ed and Al's enemies throughout their previous adventure to get Al's body back. She also told herself that she'll need to be closer towards Ichigo whileEd and Al hunt down Envy.

"Big sister, you asleep?" said Momo holding the three cats. Alisa didn't answer her, making Momo think that she's sleeping.

"Oh, I get it. You always have to sleep on me, huh? Well, have a nice nap!" First Momo was thinking that she's suspicious, but then turned into a little nice girl, not knowing that she's suspicious.


	4. We Go Our Own Ways, Brother

Ichigo wanted to talk with Redberry, but Alisa had to keep safe of her. She was wondering why, but didn't care at all. At first Alisa asked her to stay away from Redberry for now because Redberry's way too shy to talk around millions of people. Ichigo followed her simple commands and talked with Alisa instead.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Ichigo a bit worried. Alisa looked down and sighed. She didn't even care to look up at her.

"I have to protect you," she told her. "You're in trouble; you're targeted by past enemies and new rivals. I have to."

Ichigo smiled and laughed.

"You don't have to, Alisa. I'll be fine."

"I guess you're right, then."

* * *

During the night, Envy didn't appear this time. Ed and Al were up all night talking about Envy and how they can find him. Redberry also stayed up to listen to their conversation. She had her eyes glow deeply in the night.

"Soon that punk will be dead for good, and I mean for good."

"But brother, what if he appears again and captures one of us? What if he gets me? What will you do?"

"Heh.. Don't worry about me--"

"Brother, I'm not going to let you go out and get killed without me helping you fight. We have to stay together and--"

"Can I discuss something with you guys, please?" asked Redberry, speaking in full sentences now after Al taught her a while ago.

"Since when did she start--"

"I taught her a lot. Isn't that right, Redberry?"

Since less people are around her, Redberry giggled, revealing a slight of happiness inside herself, and said yes to what Al was asking her. Redberry satdown with them and discussed Envy's hunt down. Redberry continued to look at Al since she's starting to show affections for him.

* * *

"Good morning, Al," said Redberry sitting on top of him while he's asleep. Al woke up slowly and screamed, falling out of his bed.

"I'm sorry, did I scare you?"

"A lot, actually. Ow."

"Here, let me help." Redberry rubbed the back of his head with her palm and sniffed his hair, inhaling the fresh scent out of it.

"Your hair smells good, Alphonse," she whispered in his ear. Al backed away from her, telling her that hes not attracted to her in any way.

"What's the matter? Scared of me?" she crawled towards him, trying to corner him.

"Redberry--"

"Call me Berry instead, Al."

"Berry, I don't lo-- like you, we're just friends!"

Redberry got closer and closer to her target and made her next move which was not possible to do. Al crawled quickly out of the door without changing. Redberry giggled and transformed into a small vixen. Downstairs, Al tripped on his pants, since they fell when he tried to escape from Redberry, revealing his boxers. Winry heard the noise and turned away from her work. She helped him up and told him to pull his pants up. Al laughed and looked up from where he is, staring at his room where Redberry, as a small vixen, stood. Redberry trotted down the steps and hopped on top of Winry's work desk.

"What are you going to do next?" asked the little fox. Winry picked her up and put her down on the floor. The little fox growled at both Winry and Al, thinking that they're in a relationship and ran off to find Ichigo. Just then, Ichigo walked downstairs and told Al and Winry that Edward left to go kill Envy. Al was shocked to hear that he ditched his little brother just to go kill his worst enemy of the past. Winry got scared and worried about him, not focusing on her work too much. Al got mad and told Alisa and Ichigo to go help him find brother and Envy. He also told Redberry to not come since she's a distraction to him. Redberry made big puppy dog eyes to get him and it didn't work, but was told to do his brother since he's easily distracted by girls.

* * *

Edward, who was traveling on foot, found another hideout where he spotted Envy. He made a sneak attack on him and fought him to the death, which the both of them never gave up, continuing their fight for almost two hours.

Al and his friends arrived, thanks to Ichigo's good scenting abilities as a cat.

"BROTHER!!!!" Al shouted at him. Edward and Envy looked at him and Envy charged after him, but was stopped by Ichigo and Alisa. Alisa, thinking about using alchemy on Envy, drew a transmutation circle and caught hold of Envy, which gave Ed a chance to attack him. Envy was powerless for a few seconds when he broke free from Alisa's first attempt at alchemy.

"ALPHONSE, YOU IDIOT, GET OUT OF HERE!"

"YOU NEED ME HERE! YOU'RE ALMOST DEAD!" Al jumped inside the new underground hideout and pinned his brother down to the ground. Envy laughed and "thanked" Al for stopping him.

"I gotta say, younger Elric. I'm impressed."

"Shut up," Al growled at Envy.

"Whoa, whoa. Take it easy, bro."

"Don't hurt my brother, you monster!" Al clapped his hands and caught Envy in his alchemy.

"Al.. what are you trying to do?"

"Trying to stop you from getting hurt--"

"Like this? I'm your brother!"

"NOT ANY MORE! Since you abandoned me back at Winry's house, we're through!"

While the two were fighting, Alisa and Ichigo calmly talked with Envy about why he started this whole fight. Envy told them that he needed a companion since he'll be killing others. The two girls disagreed with him and told him that he'll pay for what he's done.

While the brothers fought, Al punched Ed in the face and told him that he doesn't want to deal with any crazy nonsense with his older brother ever again, and that he doesn't want to be his little brother and follower, feeling like he's a burden to him. Al left and told Envy that he can go hurt his brother some more, making Ichigo scared and wanting to cry out for him. She ran to him and stopped him in his tracks, telling him that he's doing the wrong thing to his brother and that he's letting Envy getting away with everything. Al pushed her away and ran off out of the hideout. Then, Edward was nearly dead at the time of Al's depart of the fight.


	5. We're Reunited Because of Me

As Envy laughed in victory, Edward was already down for the count. His eyes were still open but withno shiny pupils of his. Alisa knelt beside Edward in his pool of blood as she cried in horror. Ichigo still cried out for Al so he can restore the damage he has put upon his brother and the others besides Envy.

* * *

"Al, where's your brother?" asked Winry as Al came inside the house wearing his hood. Al grunted and glared at her, telling her to leave him alone. He walked upstairs and shut the door of his room closed. Just then, Alisa and Ichigo, both carrying the half dead Edward, came inside the house with Ed's blood dripping on the floor. Winry dropped her wrench and screamed. She didn't get a few towels to clean up the mess, but she tried to use CPR on him, since she always worries for the boys. Ed didn't wake up, and was motionless for about an hour and a half. Winry wanted the best for Ed as he lie on the floor bleeding. Ichigo and Alisa, not including Momo since she's taking a nap with Pon and her children, watched as Ed was motionless.

Upstairs, Ichigo wanted to talk with Al. Redberry, who was watching Momo sleep soundly in her sister's bed, followed Ichigo to Al's room. Redberry saw Ichigo crying and screaming at Al as he tried to explain to her why he left his brother to die in battle with Envy. Ichigo threw a lamp at him and gave him a blow to the forehead. Al screamed and covered his head from bleeding.

"H-How could you.... Why would you leave Edward dying while Envy watches him? You're not a good brother to him!"

"Then why didn't you help out, huh?! What about you?! You were right there when Envy was fighting Ed, so how come you--"

"I want to kill him, too," said Redberry coming inside Al's room. Al calmed himself down as she walked in.

"Calm down, you two. Don't worry about it too much. That will just make your more nervous every time you think about it once in a while."

"Berry, what are you talking about?" said Ichigo. Al, who wasn't feeling so happy, told Berry to leave the room so he and Ichigo can continue their talk.

Berry was hiding outside of his room and listened to the two fight.

"YOU NEVER CARED ABOUT HIM, DID YOU?!?!"

"SHUT UP! I DID ONCE AND I'LL NEVER WILL! HE ALWAYS TOLD ME THAT HE--"

"Wait, wait, wait, wait. He told you what?"

"You didn't let me finish the story! He told me a long time ago that he'll find the stone by himself since he didn't want me to get hurt again, but I told him that I want to go with him, and he decided to let me go with him. After the fight with Envy a long time ago, he was killed and I was in trouble. I used the stone on him to get him back, but caused him to live on the other side of here. I regained by body, but not my memories of when Ed and I tried to revive mother. But after I followed Edward to the other side after the battle on this side, we got rid of a bomb from Earth and returned back here, since Mustang was worried about us and opened up the gate. We found out by going back to where Edward was building rockets at and feeling the ground rumble underneath us. We came back, but suddenly, Edward started to age back to when he first found the stone. It was quite odd, but we don't know why that happened or how it happened."

"When was his birthday this year?" asked Ichigo.

"About a couple of months ago," Al answered her.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for your brother--"

"I'm sorry for leaving him there to die while Envy kills him."

"Alphonse, we're both sorry, okay?" Ichigo hugged Al as she cried.

From outside his room, Edward appeared, limping towards the two.

"Ed!" gasped Alphonse.

"I don't trust you, Alphonse."

"Ed, what are you talking about?" asked Al as he tried to help his brother up, but Edward didn't want any help from him.

"You left me there to die! How could you?!"

"I'm sorry for leaving you, but you did that to me!"

Edward sighed and laughed.

"I guess we're both the same, huh?"

"Maybe not, brother," Al replied.


End file.
